Cabello largo, cabello corto
by Nikki Houshi
Summary: .


Después de un día de arduo trabajo no había nada mejor que ducharse, el agua cayendo sobre su rostro cansado, el jabón eliminando cualquier impureza, la dulzura de la fresca atmósfera que la rodeaba, y el momento en el que su mente dejaba de aferrarse a hechos sin importancia.

Las gotas cristalinas caían sobre el femenino cuerpo de Natsumi, haciendo parecer que rodaban finos diamantes hacia el suelo, y ella dejaba salir una sonrisa de satisfacción

Pero dicha sonrisa fue esfumada por el embrace de unos brazos que cruzaron repentinamente por su pecho, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra un cuerpo alterno. Al principio la sorpresa la dejó muda, pero sin demorar segundo su cuerpo reaccionó como siempre; con naturalidad y gozo al reconocer el dueño de aquellos brazos, a quien reconocería siempre sin siquiera tener que darse la vuelta la relajación que hasta ahora había sentido había excedido el punto tal, que ya sentía las piernas como gelatina, su piel ya estaba el doble de sensible de lo normal y toda ella estaba feliz ante la expectación y…algo más…

La sonrisa regreso acompañada de un sonrojo, más este sonrojo no era producto de la vergüenza sino de la felicidad y el sentimiento de anticipación pues ya sabía lo que sucedería…

Pronto decidió que ya era suficiente espera, impaciente y entre risas se dio la vuelta topándose con la cara extrañamente reservada y seria de su querido esposo. La felicidad que siempre denotaba en su rostro se había retirado dado fe a un hombre juicioso, sin rastro comico en la expresión.

Era obvio que la preocupación se hizo presente en la mente de la joven ya que no era nada común ver la cara de su marido tan grave. Pero por alguna razón más que sentirse alarmada sentía curiosidad, tal vez había malinterpretado la situación.

Al chico de cabellos castaños pareció pasar inadvertidas las emociones que reflejaba su mujer ya que él estaba más preocupado en otras cosas, no era la primera vez que lo hacia; apreciar el cuerpo se su esposa con completo criterio de autoevaluación. SI estaba muy delgada, si estaba cansada, si parecía alegre o parecía triste, buscaba eso en cada parte de sus ser.

Cualquier motivo para alarmarse. No había mejor momento para buscarlo que ahora cuando la tenía así frente a él. Consiente de que tal vez debería estar sintiendo vergüenza por estar invadiendo la intimidad de su mujer en la ducha, pero él no podía sentir vergüenza alguna en apreciar y cuidar de aquella miniaturita que le pertenecía, después de todo ere era su deber. Cuidarla y mantenerla feliz por el resto de su vida, había cometido varios errores en el pasado, mismos que no pensaba repetir…

Endou la abrazo contar sí dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente hundió sus manos entre sus cabellos y las deslizó hacia a bajo segundos después de repostar en esta postura y salió sin decir palabra. Natsumi se encogió de hombros y continúo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Endou había hecho, después de todo él era raro.

Salió de la ducha un rato después con el rostro relajado y feliz, sin embargo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta fue de nuevo interceptara por un brazo que la tomó de la cintura y la guío frente al espejo sentándola.

A través del reflejo pudo ver que el rostro de su marido de nuevo había cambiado a su expresión usual; un sonrisa. Con curiosidad por el cambio tan repentino se dio cuenta de que había tomado un cepillo y había comenzado a desenredar su cabello con cuidado, como todos los días. Fue entonces cuando definitivamente la curiosidad la venció.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

-Cepillo tu cabello, como siempre, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, es algo que siempre hago…

-Ya lo sé, solo que hoy…

-¿Hoy?, ¿No es nuestro aniversario cierto?...cielos ¡Natsumi!, ¡Perdóname si lo olvide!

-No, claro que no es nuestro aniversario tonto, es solo que…es extraño…

-No lo es para mi, hay…hay varias cosas que he hecho que te hicieron sufrir en el pasado, como cuando estaba obsesionado con el soccer, o como cuando me acercaba demasiado a las chicas solo para darte celos, o como aquella vez que por mi tontería te orillé a hacer esto… por eso hacer esto es mi obligación…

-Mamoru… no te sientas mal yo ya lo olvidé, ¿no?, a mi ya no me importa si ahora estas aquí conmigo, además fui yo la que actué como una tonta, tu no tienes la culpa.

A pesar de las palabras de Natsumi Endou aun se sentía culpable, hacia unos cuantos años él había sido el tonto actuando como un canalla. Todo debido a que no quería aceptarlo, fue una de las veces que se reunió con todos después de la graduación, en el antiguo club de Raimon, habían crecido los chicos, todos habían mantenido un poco de contacto entre ellos y seguían viéndose con frecuencia. Pero como hombres se había llegado el momento de la adolescencia, y el tema de conversación habían sido las chicas.

Habían aprovechado cuando las cuatro exgerentes aun no llegaban. Entre bromas y chistes el tema de conversación se había dado.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Tsunami

-¿Quién que?- Se hizo el tonto Endou pues sabía de que hablaba y además sabía la respuesta, pues la chica que le gustaba estaba a punto de llegar…

- ¿Quién le gusta al capitán?-completó Kogure

-El soccer, se casará con un balón…-contestó Handa

-No claro que no- negó él joven apenado por la suposición.

-Entonces con Goenji-continuó Kidou la broma

-Cállate Kidou-contestó el aludido

-¡Claro! Todavía recuerdo cuando ambos estaban llorando por no estar juntos- se burló Smeoka

-Yo que tú no hablaba señor; "Nadie remplazará a Goenji como goleador estrella"- ser rio Fubuki

-¡Ya bésense sus bocas!-continuó Hiroto.

-¡Sí, Goenji y Endou se vana casar!- agregó Kazemaru

-Yo no creo que Endou tenga tanta suerte…-intervino Mirodikawa – ¡yo creo que le va a tocar casarse con el monstruo!

-¡Uh! ¡Con la mandona de Natsumi!- fue este comentario el que de verdad lo hizo ponerse sonrojado

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- exclamó a la defensiva- ¡No soy gay! ¡Ni me casaré con Goenji!

- No claro que no, serás el sirviente de Natsumi todo enamorado.

-¡Jamás me gustaría una niña tan presumida como ella! ¿No la has visto?, ¡Va por ahí creyéndose la gran cosa solo porque es la hija del presidente!, ¡No me gustan la chicas como ella! ¡Con su ropa cara y su cabello largo como de muñeca! , creo que es lo que más detesto de ella ¿Quién se cree?

Y para entonces no había notado que la susodicha estaba parada detrás de él con el rostro estupefacto. Solo recordaba que ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, Aki salió tras ella no sin antes decirle que era un bobo. Y la cachetada de Fuyuka "Como puedes hablar a sí de ella cuando ella se sacrificó por buscar a tu propio abuelo por ti" Toko y Lika no fueron más amables, lo dejaron para irse tras ella.

No volvió a vera a Natsumi en semanas y las chicas no quisieron volver a hablarle. Le dolió tanto haberse portado como un patán, solo porque los chicos lo habían provocado a decir este montón de estupideces. Pero no habían sido los chicos sino él, quien no había sido honesto y aceptado que amaba a Natsumi desde un principio…de haberlo hecho ahora no estaría solo extrañando salir con ella y las chicas de paseo de vez en cuando.

Unos días más tarde por fin la encontró caminando por la calle. Solo que esta vez le costó trabajo reconocerla, antes le bastaba con ver un pequeño destello de luz roja para reconocerla. Ahora vio que ella se había cortado el cabello casi como un chico.

Por eso se sentía mal, porque él había sido el tonto así que como pudiera tendría que hacerla feliz…

Sus cavilaciones de vieron interrumpidas por el cálido abrazo de su esposa

-A mi no me importa como sea con saber que me quieres me haces feliz Mamoru…sé que estas pensando en eso. Mamoru, desde aquel día en el que nos volvimos a ver me has demostrado que todas aquellas palabras no eran más que puras mentiras…

**Hola! Bueno aquí otra de mis creaciones gracias por leer chicos de verdad me gusta que la gente continue interesada en lo que hago, si quieren dejar algún comentario se agradece y sino pues gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

**Prometo continuar el resto de mis historias en cuanto se me ocurra algo, hasta luego!**


End file.
